


Monstober (Reylo Au microfics)

by Beebee_Ren



Series: Monstober (Reylo AU) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Microfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebee_Ren/pseuds/Beebee_Ren
Summary: Historias donde alguien no es del todo humanoEsto lo comenzé a escribir en Twitter y también en Wattpad en el mes de octubre, aún no termino de escribir todos los microfics pero ya estoy cerca.Pequeño microfics inspirados en los dibujos de afterblossom en Twitter con el #monstober.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Monstober (Reylo AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lubamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/gifts), [afterblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterblossom/gifts).



> Gracias a Lubamoon por pasarme un tutorial de cómo poner las imágenes en Ao3, sin ella no hubiera sido posible poner los dibujos que hizo afterblossom. Es por eso que se lo dedicó.

Cuando caía la noche era cuando se escapaba de su casa para ir a verla. Tenía mucha precaución de que nadie notará que no estaba en la cama durmiendo. Si alguien llegase a descubrir a su amiga seguramente el pueblo la perseguirán hasta matarla.

A las personas no les gustaban las criaturas del bosque, por eso Ben siempre era cuidadoso a la hora de escapar.

Ella siempre lo esperaba contenta de volver a verlo, era el único humano que no había intentado dañar hasta el momento, era su único amigo.

La rutina de visitar a su amiga mágica era cotidiana en la vida de Ben incluso cuando dejo de ser un niño y se convirtió en un apuesto joven que tenía la mirada puesta en conquistar el corazón de su dulce y glotona Rey. Y lo consiguió.

El día en que la beso por primera vez fue el mejor día de su vivi, y en ese momento supo que su nuevo sabor de pastel favorito sería el de chocolate, ya que ese sabor tenían los labios de Rey por haber comido una porción que le trajo Ben.


	2. El fantasma de la ópera

Ella le sonrió.

Nunca nadie le había mostrado tanta amabilidad, más sumada su voz angelical estaba seguro de que ella era un ángel...

Y no entendía como un ángel podía fijarse en un hombre al cual el mundo había convertido en fantasma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue el primero que escribí, tal vez en algún futuro escriba este fanfic...


	3. Moth(wo)man

Dejando de lado el hecho de que estaba secuestrado, atado y sin camisa, tenía que admitirlo...

La criatura frente a él era hermosa, y a pesar que de que estaba en contra de su voluntad en ese lugar, no se quejaba.


	4. Terminator

Ben Solo, que está dispuesto a recurrir a ser un soldado mejorado cirbernéticamente, es enviando al pasado para proteger a la futura líder de la Resistencia que también será su esposa en el futuro.

.

.

.

.

El pasado era horrible, eso fue lo primero que pensó en el momento que divisó a Rey, su Rey, durmiendo escondida en una casa abandonada que estaba prácticamente en ruinas.

«Tranquila amor, yo te protegeré de él» 

Esa era su misión, protegerla del malvado Snoke que había enviado a los caballeros de Ren al pasado para asesinar a la líder de la Resistencia antes de que creciera y se convirtiera en lo único que separaba al oscuro ser del control de todo el planeta. 

«Se que lo harás» Le contestó ella antes de que Ben cruzará el portal, ya con su mente conectada al cuerpo cibernético que le crearon para la misión. «Te amo Ben. Te estaré esperando» 

Viendo en el estado en el que vivió de niña, solo pudo pensar en las palabras que siempre le decía desde que la conoció...

«No estás sola, no mientras yo esté contigo»

Y con esto en menté, comenzó a caminar hacía la casa.


	5. Venom

Chocolate. Eso era lo que más le gustaba a esa cosa que decidió estar unido a ella como un parásito. Y cuando no le daba chocolate se volvía más insoportable de lo que ya era. 

A pesar de todo, ese ser era el único que hasta el momento no la había dejado sola, y Rey apreciaba eso de él. Desde que sus padres habían muerto no tenía a nadie que la protegiera ni que le hiciera compañía. 

Hasta que él llegó a su vida.

—Come más despacio, te va a caer mal. - Le dijo con un tono de preocupación, no quería que después se sintiera mal por comer tantos chocolates. 

—Quiero más. - Le exigió el alienígena. 

—No, ya te lo dije te hará mal.

Rey odiaba lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser, pero de igual forma lo quería, ya que de todas las personas que había en el mundo la eligió a ella para invadir su vida, y convertirse en el alienígena insoportable que más quería en el universo.


	6. Hades y Persephone

Que le tuviera miedo al dios del inframundo, eso decían todos. Que era cruel, malvado, que hacia sufrir a las almas, que era un ser oscuro, un monstruo. 

Que idiota que era esa gente.

No sabían que ella era peor que el poder de todos los dioses juntos, que ella podía hacer que el mismísimo dios del inframundo se postrara ante sus pies. Ella no era débil, y cuando quería algo lo conseguía, y lo quería a él.

Pero como era difícil llegar al corazón de su amado Kylo Ren, a Rey no le quedaba otra opción que secuestrarlo.

Y así lo hizo.

Ahora el Lord oscuro no tenia escapatoria. 

Ni tampoco el pobre caballo.


	7. Kraken

Estaba buceando y lo que menos se pensaba encontrar era esto. 

Nadie le había dicho que los monstruo marinos eran tan majestuosos y hermosos, o tal vez era solo esté. 

Solo estaba seguro de algo... ella no le iba a dañar. 


	8. Vampiro

Bueno, esto era mejor a que ella comenzara a chupar la sangre de cualquier humano que se le cruzará. 

Y aunque corría el riesgo de perder su trabajo, Ben era feliz con ver a Rey feliz. 

A pesar de que ella obtuviera la felicidad chupando donaciones de sangre.


	9. Yautja aka Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definición:  
> Depredador (en inglés Predator), o Yautja, su nombre biológico, es una criatura alienígena de ciencia ficción, que se caracteriza por ser cazador de trofeos humanos u otras especies alienígenas peligrosas.

Esa humana lo estaba ayudando. 

—¿Por qué? - Fue la única cosa que salió de su boca al dirigirse a ella. - ¿Por qué me ayudas? - Estaba confundido, no entendía la razón por la cual no le tenia miedo.

—¿Por qué no debería? - Fue lo único que le dijo ella para después darle una sonrisa que lo dejó sin palabras. 

«Es hermosa» Pensó Kylo Ren. 

—Me llamo Rey. - Continúo hablando ella. - Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.


	10. Demonio

Okay esto no era lo que ella esperaba ... era mejor. 

Hasta el momento pensaba que los demonios debían ser seres horribles, pero esté no era nada de esto. 

Era tan hermoso, por no decir que era sexy o ardiente. Cualquiera de esas descripciones le quedaba increíblemente bien.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? - Dijo con una voz profunda que hizo a Rey derretirse por dentro. 

—Simplemente dime tu nombre. - El demonio sonrió. 

—Me llamo Kylo Ren ¿Y tu preciosa?


	11. Krampus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definición:  
> Krampus es una criatura del folclore de los países alpinos. Según la leyenda, esta criatura (demoníaca en apariencia) castiga a los niños malos durante la temporada de Navidad, en contraste con San Nicolás, quien premia a los niños buenos con regalos. Se dice que Krampus captura a los niños particularmente traviesos en su saco y se los lleva con él a las profundidades del infierno para devorarlos completamente. Su misión es amedrentar a los niños para que se porten bien.

Rey lloraba. Plutt era muy cruel con ella, solo era una niña de 6 años, no era su culpa que el jarrón se haya caído por chocar con la mesa por accidente, no fue a propósito. 

Una sombra se dejó ver en la puerta de la casa, era 6 de diciembre, el día en que el Krampus venía a buscar a los niños que se portaban mal. 

Plutt sonrió, el idiota creía que el demonio venía a buscar a Rey... pero se equivocó.

El castigo que el horrendo hombre recibo fue bien merecido. 

El Krampus Kylo Ren si se llevó a Rey, pero no para matarla como dice la leyenda, sino para salvarla de la crueldad del mundo de los adultos, porque a veces son ellos los que necesitan ser castigados.


	12. Slander Man

Salió corriendo del lugar. Plutt la seguía pero al alejarse lo suficiente no lo vio más. 

Rey ya no soportaba otro día en esa casa, prefería estar sola en el bosque que estar viviendo con ese hombre. 

Se largó a llorar, ya no tenía a nadie que este con ella.

—Toma. - Una voz profunda le habló. Al mirarlo pudo ver al ser del cual todos en el pueblo tenían miedo, y en su mano una linda rosa. 

No tuvo miedo. 

A partir de ese día ya no estuvo más sola... el estaría con ella.


	13. Caperucita roja y el lobo feroz

Kylo odiaba ser un hombre lobo. 

Odiaba poder convertirse en una criatura que puede destruir todo a su pasó. 

Odiaba convertirse en humano. 

O así era hasta que la conoció a ella. Su hermosa Caperucita roja. 


	14. Jiu Wei Hu 九尾狐/ Nine tails fox | Kitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Datos sobre el zorro de nueve colas:  
> El espíritu del zorro es un cambiaformas especialmente prolífico, conocido como el húli jīng (espíritu del zorro) en China, el kitsune (zorro) en Japón y el kumiho (zorro de nueve colas) en Corea. Aunque los detalles de los cuentos varían , estos espíritus zorros generalmente pueden cambiar de forma, a menudo tomando la forma de hermosas mujeres jóvenes que intentan seducir a los hombres, ya sea por mera travesura o para consumir sus cuerpos o espíritus ". Espíritu de zorro - https://es.qaz.wiki/wiki/Fox_spirit
> 
> También por algo que leí en otra página, el zorro puede tener más que solo nueve colas. Las nueve colas significan que tienen mil años creó. Ellos pueden sentir todo lo que pasa en el mundo.  
> Aunque no estoy muy segura de estos datos ya que al ser una leyenda existen diferentes versiones complicandome el trabajo de buscar información.

«Pobre hombre.» Pensó el zorro al ver a ese apuesto humano herido con una flecha. 

Desde la lejanía pudo sentir la tracción que sus soldados planearon contra él, y la irá del hombre, pero ni toda su furia lo salvó de su destino.

Rey se transformó en su figura humana y se acercó a él lentamente. 

El joven abrió sus ojos un poco.

-¿Quién eres? - Preguntó con desconfianza. Intento moverse pero el dolor que las heridas le causaban era muy fuerte.

-Quédate quieto. - Habló Rey -Te harás más daño si te mueves. 

-Por favor ayúdame. - Dijo débilmente el hombre. 

-Tranquilo, no estas solo, no te dejaré así. 

-Soy Ben Solo ¿Y tú?

-Me llamo Rey. Ahora vuelve a dormir. - Mencionó mientras le colocaban la mano en la frente y dejaba a Ben dormido mientras lo llevaba a una aldea para que cerrarán sus heridas.


End file.
